Barbarian Assault/Rewards
Honour points can be used to improve the level of each role, redeemed for combat equipment, or gambled for a chance to receive the rare pet penance queen and dragon chainbody. Earning Honour points There are four types of Honour points associated with each role: collector, healer, defender, and attacker. Players gain honour points at the end of each successful wave based on their role performance and the team's overall performance. With each successive wave, players earn more points as the difficulty increase. Upon killing the Penance Queen in the last wave, the player will receive 80 Honour points in their role and 5 points to the other 3 roles. Points calculation You will get 10% more points (rounded down) if you have completed the Kandarin hard diary. Although you may get negative points for your individual performance in your role, team points are capped at a minimum of 0 points. Total points for a wave are also capped at a minimum of 0 points. Each team member gets points based on the team's performance plus points based on their own role. A player not TELLING (MOUTH icon) their partner what action to DO (EAR icon) may result in penalties for the entire team. However, as seen in the table above, the healer and the collector do not get heavily penalised when using wrong food / collecting wrong eggs, and thus, it is advised that they do guess their calls to save time waiting for the other player to call. This is not applicable to the attacker because they are heavily penalized ( around -1 point per wrong guess ). Contrary to popular belief, the defender does not get penalized when using wrong food. In fact, it is sometimes very useful to use wrong food in defending. Players may spend these honour points by talking to Commander Connad, who can be found in the Barbarian Assault entrance hall, near Captain Cain. They can choose to: *Upgrade their Barbarian Assault skill levels ::It costs 200 points in a particular skill to upgrade a level the first time, then 300, then 400, then 500. *Purchase specific equipment **Fighter torso **Fighter hat **Healer hat **Runner hat **Ranger hat **Runner boots **Penance gloves **Penance skirt **Granite body *Gamble their points which can yield items up to a Dragon chainbody *You can gamble low, medium or high costing 200, 400 and 500 points. however, you must have already beaten the Queen once in order to gamble 500 points. You do not however need to kill the Queen more than once for all the other items that require a "Kill Queen" point. *Maximum Queen kills cap is 40. *Maximum Role points cap is 5000. Level Upgrade Players may upgrade the level in a particular role from Level 1 up to Level 5. By upgrading their levels, the player gains extra abilities such as extra damage, higher healing, etc. However, each upgrade requires spending a certain amount of Honour Points. A total of 1,400 Honour Points are needed to obtain a Level 5 role. 5,600 points are required to obtain Level 5 in all roles. Obtaining the maximum level in all roles is one of the requirements needed to complete the Elite Kandarin Diary. Abilities gained by upgrading: * Collector - increase the capacity of the Collection bag. Ability to use the egg converter. * Healer - increase the healing capacity. * Attacker - increase damage on Penance Fighters and Penance Rangers. * Defender - increase the lure range for Penance Runners. A summary of the level upgrades for each role: Armour Players may also purchase Penance armour using their Honour points. Certain items require the player to kill the Penance Queen. If a player is only missing a few dozen points and will probably be able to earn them before their next Queen kill it is probably worthwhile to keep saving up. Points from all roles are required. * The total amount in points for a Penance armour set (one of any penance hats, penance gloves, runner boots, fighter torso and Penance skirt) is 2100 points in every single one of the four different roles. Gambling By gambling, players may obtain various items, including the extremely rare dragon chainbody and pet penance queen. There are 3 methods of gambling, each with different costs: * Low: 200 Honour Points (Must be on Wave 3 or higher) * Medium: 400 Honour Points (Must be on Wave 6 or higher) * High: 500 Honour Points + Queen kill The odds of getting a Dragon chainbody are exceedingly slim. The odds of obtaining it are, as quoted from Jagex, "About the same odds as Zamorak suddenly deciding to give up his evil ways.", which, according to RuneScape lore, is nearly zero. Mod Mat K confirmed that the actual rate was 1 in 16,000. Low Gambles At current prices, the expected value of a low gamble is approximately }}}} ( /200}}}}}} per point). |} Medium Gambles At current prices, the expected value of a medium gamble is approximately }}}} ( /400}}}}}} per point). |} High Gambles Note that the Clue scroll (elite) and Pet penance queen are each part of their own secondary drop table, meaning that these will always be received in addition to one of the main drops. At current prices, the expected value of a high gamble is approximately }}}} ( /500}}}}}} per point), excluding clue scroll rewards and pets. |}